In order to transmitting high quality contents, new method of compressing data is being developed. Recently, HEVC which is developed than H.264/AVC is used widely. So, researches regarding methods of applying contents data encoded by HEVC are needed.
Meanwhile, a trick play means a service providing a function that is capable of reproducing an image after a random time, i.e. enabling random access, and an X speed function, such as an X2 speed and an X4 speed. Since there is a difference between a random access point of HEVC and a random access point of H.264, it is necessary to newly define a category of the random access point of HEVC. In addition, HEVC provides scalability and, therefore, it is necessary to provide a trick play using the same. Furthermore, a conventional CFF media file format specification defines a format for a trick play of H.264/AVC. However, content encoded by HEVC is not defined. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a new format for decoding and a trick play of content encoded by HEVC.
For execution of a trick play, pictures constituting a video stream are classified using a concept of a tier according to dependency between the respective pictures in a conventional AVC/H.264 base. A receiving side decodes and displays only pictures having a specific tier value to provide a trick play. Since HEVC basically provides temporal scalability of a video stream, however, it is necessary to study a method of providing a trick play service using temporal scalability. Moreover, if a user knows providable maximum X speed information, the user may feel convenience in using a trick play. Consequently, it is necessary to study a method of providing providable maximum X speed information to the user.